This invention relates to an artificial hip joint socket having the form of a hollow spherical segment.
The hitherto known artificial hip joint sockets manufactured predominantly from HDPE (High Density Polyethylene) exhibit with increasing load a linear increase of the friction moment between socket and ball head of the femoral prosthesis. Since peak loads as high as seven to eight times the amount of the body weight may occur with normal gait, conventional sockets exhibit considerable friction moments which may lead to excessive wear and loosening of the polyethylene cup.